Domestic Life: Trip to the Grocery Store
by Rraz45
Summary: Jim, Spock, and their son are shopping at the grocery store. Heavily pregnant with their second child, Jim runs into an old flame. Cue Kirk trying to act like he is still the same guy he was when he dated her. Too bad, it is about to blow up in Jim's face. Humor! No angst! Will be part of a series.


As much as loved the relaxation along with the calming, devoted time he could spend with his family, Jim Kirk was ready to return to his duties as captain of the U.S.S Enterprise. He was still on personal leave (he refused to call it anything else of he could not use the same 'p' word that Spock was supposedly entitled to). Glancing at the stoic Vulcan walking beside him, Jim continued to narrow his eyes. How dare Spock deny Jim the deliciousness that was Oreos! Didn't Jim deserve the delectable desert after what Spock put him through?

Sensing what his bondmate was thinking, Spock lead them out of the cookie aisle. It seemed something so trivial. Here was Spock and Kirk, the best command duo in Starfleet, going grocery shopping. Domestic, they had become domesticated. Who would have thought that James Tiberius Kirk would become domesticated?

"Father is correct. Oreos would not be nutritious, especially in your condition," the little Vulcan punk sitting in the front of the shopping cart stated.

Jim's eyes narrowed at the boy- his boy, his son.  
"He takes after you," the blond haired male commented to the alien beside him.

Spock merely raised an eyebrow at his bondmate. "Considering half my genes make up his genetic structure, it is only logical he has certain traits that resemble mine," Spock responded.

Jim rolled his eyes. Soren did not have similar traits, he was like a mini-Spock.

"Are you referring to the fact I have physical Vulcan traits mother? As you should know Vulcan genes run dominant over human ones," Soren added.

Jim rubbed his young son's face. "Yes, Soren I know," he replied with a smile on his face.

Rubbing his large middle, Jim was wondering what his little girl was going to be like whenever she decided to make her arrival. Being eight months pregnant was no walk in the park. He still did not understand why Spock found him so attractive in this state. Jim was huge! His belly was littered in stretch marks; not to mention he had hips now. And his ankles were like balloons too! His body was not the least bit attractive like he was before Spock started putting his babies in his captain.

"Well if you are not going to let me have my Oreos," Jim retorted, "then you could at least get me some cucumber and tuna, or apples and peanut butter."

The corners of Spock's mouth twitched upwards. "Of course ashayam," he replied. Still keeping his arms locked behind his back, Spock pivoted on his heels and left to find the treats that would please his pregnant and hormonal bondmate.

Smiling at his Vulcan bondmate's retreating figure, Jim then turned his attentions back to the child sitting in the shopping cart.

"You have your plotting face," Soren stated. "My plotting face?" Jim questioned his son. Soren nodded his head. "Yes, father says you always have that look on your face whenever you are planning something devious," the young child explained.

Jim rolled his eyes; his son worshiped the ground Spock walked on. "You know your father isn't always so smart," the captain remarked.

Soren did that Vulcan head tilt as he responded, "It is you who is confused mother. Father is a Vulcan and cannot lie. He has also been schooled by some of the greatest Vulcan minds of the time. And as you know, Vulcans are praised for their intellect,"

Yep, definitely a suck-up. "You got a little brown on your nose Soren," he replied. Soren used his sleeve to wipe at his nose while his mother laughed.

"Well would Spock let you have some of those peanut butter cracker sandwiches you love so much?" Jim replied.

Soren raised an eyebrow. He loved those cracker sandwiches as much as his mother did.

"Thought so," Jim smirked, "let's get some before your father gets back."

Jim pushed the cart into the next aisle. "Mission: peanut butter crackers has commensed," he stated in his best captain voice.

Soren smiled at his mother and stated, "You are ridiculous."

Jim laughed for his son and stopped in front of the delectable treat they both wanted. "Should we get one or two boxed?" Kirk asked the boy.

"Jim?" a feminine voice questioned.

Jim visibly flinched. He knew that voice. Turning slightly so his large pregnant belly was shielded by the cart, he put on his most charming smile as he checked out the woman in front of him. In Jim's opinion, she had not changed a bit. Catherine was a Caitian; her fur had a reddish brown tint. And she was still tall and leggy with endless curve. She was a professional dancer. They met after the Nero incident. Sadly, she started her galactic tour as he started his first mission as captain. The two parted ways, now without reliving the past one last time. She was amazing in bed.

"You haven't changed one bit Catherine," he spoke aloud.

Catherine rolled her eyes but gave him the smile that put him under her spell.

"Shouldn't father be here mot-" Soren butted in before Jim stuffed a grape, which he brought with him as a snack, in his mouth.

Catherine looked at the boy sitting in the shopping cart. "Cute kid," she complimented, "Vulcan?" Jim nodded his head. "Yeah, his father is around here somewhere," he responded with a shrug of his shoulders. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard about the commendation you got for preventing war on Omicron Nu 6," she commented, "You are doing well for yourself Jim."

Kirk shrugged his shoulders but smiled with a wink. "Well..."

Honestly, Jim did not know what he was doing. He was beyond happy with Spock; they were Vulcan married after all. Jim did not want to sleep with her, and he certainly did not want to cheat on Spock. It just felt really good to feel like his old self. He never noticed Catherine's gaze on his stomach and the kid sitting in the shopping cart.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Jim asked her.

A flirtatious smile appeared on the Caitian's face. "And why should I tell you Captain," she responded.

Soren glared at the feline woman. "I must insist that father-" but once again he was interrupted. "It's fine," Jim told the boy.

Catherine asked her former lover, "You are really good with him. A natural. Is he your's?"

Jim's eyes widened. Most women were not the least bit attracted to a pregnant man.

"Me?" he responded. Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Why would you think that?" She crossed her arms and continued to give him 'the look'.

She told him, "You do know what kind of species I am, right?"

Jim nodded his head. "Of course I know. I remember having a lot of fun with that tail of yours," Jim replied.

A look of complete horror formed on the young Vulcan's face. "I do not believe this is very appropriate conversation, And you, father, and Grandfather always told me to never pull on a tail, especially on a Sehlat," he stated.

Jim rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to his son. "That is true. You can't pull on your Grandfather's sehlat's tail like it is a toy," he responded.

Soren looked at his mother with a blank face. "Then why did you play with her tail?"

A blush reddened the captain's cheeks. He cleared his throat as he awkwardly answered, "Well that is a different type of play."

Soren looked confused. "I do not understand," he replied.

Jim smiled at his little Vulcan punk. He loved the kid more than anything.

"You will understand when you are older." Soren's bottom lip popped out in an annoyed frown. "I find that answer illogical. You tell em that on several different occasions. I am perfectly capable of understanding now," the boy complained.

Catherine laughed at their exchange. Jim had this sheepish look on his face when he glanced at her again.

"That is what I thought," she stated with the barest hint of a smile on her lips, "You can't fool me. My kind have a powerful nose. I can smell you Jim."

The blush on Kirk's cheeks only got darker. Busted.

She took a step closer to her former lover and his son. "But your biggest mistake was his eyes," she continued, "he has your eyes."

Jim glanced at his son's bright blue eyes who was looking at his mother with open curiosity.

Catherine leaned into her former lover and kissed his cheek. "Congratulations on the upcoming new baby, and welcome to motherhood," she whispered in his ear as she rubbed his distended belly.

A growl pulled the former couple from their harmless embrace. Soren's eyes were narrowed at his mother's pregnant belly (more specifically the unwelcome hand there), and his whole demeanor suggested an attack was coming.

"Do not touch my mother! Your presence is no longer welcome. Goodbye!" the boy spat.

Jim looked at his son with total shock. His mouth was slack, and his eyes were wide.

Catherine was impressed with the boy. "Keep protecting your mother that well," she spoke, "he has a habit of getting himself into trouble."

With a last goodbye to Kirk, she turned and walked out of the aisle.

Jim did not watch her walk away. Instead, he focused on his son, matching frowns on their faces. Jim crossed his arms across his chest (resting just above his huge belly).

"I told you it was rude to growl at people who want to touch my stomach," Jim chided. The little Vulcan punk has the gall to roll his eyes.

"As I have told you previously, Soren is a young Vulcan. He has trouble controlling hos possessiveness and emotions," Spock stated.

Jim jumped. Where in the hell did his bondmate come from?

Spock immediately gathered the blond in his arms. The adult Vulcan trying to cool his own possessiveness toward his bondmate and their unborn child.

Soren looked at his father with a serious expression on his face and tattled, "I had informed mother that you should have been here when a person approached him. You have taught me that no one should approach him without you there. However, I was ignored."

Jim eyed his son. "Tattle -tale," Jim replied with a shake of his head, "I'm a person too you know."

Oh god, Jim thought he might start crying. Sensing the dam about to break within his bondmate, Spock tightened his arms around his lover.

"We should head to the checkout. I will make you lunch at home," Spock recommended.

Jim nodded his head as he willed the tears that threatened to fall away. His bondmate always made the best peanut butter, pineapple, and pickle sandwich, no matter what Bones said.

"Ok," Jim conceded as he grabbed the cart and headed out of the aisle toward the front of the store.

"Oh and Jim," Spock spoke.

Jim did not look back at the other male when he grunted, "Yeah?"

The corner of Spock's mouth twitched, "You can put back the crackers you snuck in the cart."

"Oh come on!"

THE END!


End file.
